La hora más oscura
by lorena.bueno.14
Summary: Pam encuentra a Eric pero no es lo que esperaba. Lo que ocurre a continuación del capitulo 7x02 You found me. Advertencia: No leas si no lo viste todavia


Ante los acontecimientos del capítulo I found you, no he podido evitar escribir para calmar la angustia y la tristeza hasta la próxima semana. Obviamente nada de esto ocurrirá pero una puede soñar hasta que en el 7x03 me vuelvan a golpear de vuelta a la realidad jajajajajaja. Los comentarios son bien recibidos Disfruten!

**LA HORA MÁS OSCURA**

"Me encontraste" dijo Eric, en apenas un susurro.

Lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, nublándome la terrible visión y sentí como mi mundo se desvanecía lentamente dando paso a una inmensa oscuridad. Por un instante intento comprender que es lo que ha pasado. Llevo seis largos meses en su búsqueda sin preocuparme por mi bienestar, apenas me he alimentado, jugué a la jodida ruleta rusa, nada me importaba porque sabía que al final le encontraría. Y ahora que lo tengo delante de mí, estoy tan furiosa que quiero gritar, tan fuerte hasta que mis oídos sangren pero no puedo emitir sonido alguno.

Quizás si hubiera llegado antes…

"Eric" digo con voz temblorosa llevándome una mano a la boca mientras sigo llorando desconsolada. Me acercó sin creerlo aún, me siento en el suelo a su lado y apoyo mi cabeza en sus piernas. Él me acaricia el pelo suavemente como tantas otras veces ha hecho, pero se me antoja que de alguna manera, esta vez es diferente.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí" dijo Eric continuando con sus caricias. "Creí que no volvería a verte después de cómo me fui" lo lamentaba cada día pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

"No me lo has puesto fácil, he tenido que atravesar medio mundo para dar contigo" contesto recobrándome un poco de la amarga sorpresa.

"Pam, no quería que me vieras así" Eric dijo con voz cansada.

"¿Ibas a dejarme así, sin saber dónde demonios estabas o si seguías vivo?" Le pregunto horrorizada. Descubrir que Eric había contraído el virus era horrible pero pasar la eternidad buscándolo hubiera sido una autentica pesadilla.

"Lo sé. Lo siento pero he visto lo que pasará, lo sufrí con Nora. Solo quería protegerte" Eric intenta explicarle.

Me alejo de él y rio a carcajadas. Era lo que me faltaba. "¿Protegerme? ¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué ríes? Cuando ambos sabemos que algo dentro de ti, te esta lastimando, puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos" dice desesperado por recuperar la cercanía de momentos antes.

Sus palabras cortan mi risa en el acto. "Haciendo evidente lo obvio, eres un as" digo enfadada, no con él, no podría aunque quisiera. Estoy enfadada con la situación, es tan injusto. Lo perdí y ahora lo encuentro solo para volver a perderlo de nuevo. Es un mal sueño, tiene que serlo.

"Pamela, por favor" dice Eric incorporándose en su asiento y tendiéndome su mano para que me acerque. Me siento en su regazo y me acurruco en su pecho como una niña pequeña haría en los brazos de su padre, asustada por los monstruos que viven bajo su cama. Solo que estos monstruos amenazan con arrebatarme lo único que puede destruirme. Mi creador.

Este podría ser el final de todo.

"Estaba luchando" Eric continua mientras me estrecha entre sus brazos "pero me siento demasiado cansado para seguir luchando. Supongo que no soy de los que saben luchar" dice con calma. Le miró a los ojos y solo alcanzo a ver un atisbo del dolor que está sufriendo. "Ahora que estas aquí, no me importaría que te quedaras a mi lado" dejando que vea por primera vez el miedo que siente.

"! Pero que tonterías estás diciendo!" exclamo, "nunca te has dado por vencido, ni una sola vez en estos 1000 años y no vamos a empezar ahora" le regaño provocándole una sonrisa y me recompensa con un pequeño beso lleno de ternura.

"Eric no me quiero quedar" digo ahogando mis sollozos, "pero tampoco me quiero ir".

Ambos sabemos que no hacía falta pedirme que me quedara con él, sería incapaz de dejarle, solo es que me aterra ver como mi creador desaparecerá ante mi sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Entro en pánico al pensarlo. Eric nota mi angustia y me acaricia la espalda consolándome.

"Pamela cuando me haya ido y te sientas sola…. no lo estarás, siempre estaré contigo en tus recuerdos, me verás en aquellas pequeñas y diminutas cosas que compartimos" dice Eric queriendo transmitirle una tranquilidad que ni él mismo siente. "Así ni la muerte podrá separarnos" dice rompiéndose en su interior ante la idea de no volver a verla ni sentirla más.

"No te atrevas a despedirte de mí" le digo golpeándole en el pecho rota de dolor. "Aún dependo de ti" me cubro la cara con mis manos porque no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a su mirada.

"Pam mírame por favor" "Quizás nuestro tiempo se acabó pero cuando mires atrás, quiero que sepas que tu eres de lo que más orgulloso me siento".

Esta quizás sea la última vez que pueda decir estas palabras pero siento la necesidad de confesarle, a pesar del sufrimiento que le estoy provocando con ello. "Recuerdo la primera vez, la primera de muchas noches... Pamela, no me arrepiento, nunca lo hecho, volvería a convertirte en mi hijo sin dudarlo. El tiempo que pasé contigo han sido los mejores años".

Me encuentro con su mirada, pero sus palabras solo hacen que llore aún más fuerte. Sin querer ha respondido a la pregunta que me hecho tantas veces y que nunca formulé por miedo a su respuesta. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me abrazo a él con todas mis fuerzas.

"El tiempo hace que todo parezca mejor, Pam" responde devolviéndole el abrazo mientras las lágrimas caen por su cara.

"Eric regresemos a casa, encontraremos una cura, por favor" suplico resistiéndome al hecho de perderlo para siempre.

"Cariño, muero cada noche, a cada momento, ya no soy lo que era antes" quiero que acepte mi muerte, necesito saber que estará bien con el tiempo. Mi única preocupación es ella.

"Eric tenemos que intentarlo, no puedo perderte ahora que te encontré"

"Esta bien… no sé que podremos hacer pero aun así, lo intentare….. por ti. Alguien me dijo que no puedo darme por vencido ahora" le digo sonriéndole mientras aparto el pelo de sus ojos, no tengo corazón de negarle la última llama de esperanza a la que se aferra.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y por primera vez desde que apareció delante de mí esta noche, su mirada se ilumina. Solo por verla así, merece la pena que continúe la lucha. Que otra cosa puedo decir, ella siempre ha sido mi debilidad.


End file.
